Leona Merrick (IUCU)
"There's a lot of vigilantes in America lately. That shadow guy, the guy who thinks he's a god. Hell, there's even a guy who uses a bow and arrow. They have nothing on our speedster though." ''- Leona Merrick'' Leona Merrick is a detective within the SCPD under the leadership of Captain Robert Hathaway and the partner of Detective Randall Sykes. Leona is loyal to her partner, whom she also considers her best friend, and is one of the best detective of the SCPD, especially when new enhanced individuals start showing up in her city. Leona Merrick is portrayed by Emma Watson. Biography Early Life Leona was born in 1986 in State City, and when she grew older she joined the State City Police Department and quickly made Detective after a recommendation from her Captain Robert Hathaway, who partnered her up with Randall Sykes. The two did not get along at first, but quickly became the best detectives in State City. Arrival of Rush A Quick Arrest Leona and Randall set out to catch a group of bank robbers, who make their getaway when Leona and Randall arrive. Leona drives as Randall makes a daring move to catch the robbers by jumping on their car, and Leona gets out of her car to prevent the robbers from leaving. Leona yells at Randall for getting himself in danger, but recognises that he caught the criminals. Randall and Leona return to the precinct to the sound of applause, and she and Randall are praised by Hathaway for catching the criminals. Later, she is doing paperwork with Randall when the latter is called into Hathaway's office, and she later learns from Hathaway that is going to a lecture organized by Dr Harley Devlin. A Case of Murder Leona is working her case when Hathaway calls her into his office, and he informs her about Randall's accident. Leona is consoled by Hathaway, who tells her that Randall is going to be ok and that he believes he will make a full recovery. Hathaway then asks Leona if she has feelings for Randall, which she strongly denies, although Hathaway sees through this, forcing Leona to admit that she does. After Randall makes his recovery a week later, Hathaway asks Leona to investigate a murder at State University, and Leona identifies the victim of Josie Wilkinson. When Leona returns to work, she is surprised to find Randall there, and expresses her concerns about Randall's eagerness to get back to work to Hathaway, who tells her that he feels better and that he just wants to work. When Randall returns, Leona fills him in on her case, and Hathaway informs them that they have a suspect. Leona and Randall go after the suspect, who starts to run, and Leona is unable to catch up to him. However, she catches up after Randall easily catches the suspect and they take him back to the precinct. Rush Vs. Velocity Leona becomes one of the supporters of the vigilante Rush when he starts operating in State City, and tries to reason with Hathaway that Rush could help them take down the criminals. Later, Leona goes to talk to Randall at his home, and finds him talking with Erin Wilde. She chooses to talk to Randall, but both of them are awkward and Leona chooses to discuss the case before leaving. Leona is called in by Hathaway to help take down Devlin after it is realised that he murdered Wilkinson. Hathaway informs her that Rush told him, and they suddenly feel weak when a machine is activated. They make it to State University, but are held down by the machine. However, once the machine is turned off Leona and Hathaway head inside and nearly confront Dr Velocity until the machine is reactivated, and Leona and Hathaway suddenly find themselves outside again. Leona questions what is going on, but Hathaway informs her that Rush is fighting Dr Velocity. Almost There Leona calls Randall over to have a private conversation at the precinct, and the two discuss their feelings for each other. Leona informs Randall that they have to remain platonic so they can stay professional, and Randall accepts Leona's decision as she heads back to fill out her paperwork. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * State City Police Department ** Randall Sykes- partner and love interest ** Captain Robert Hathaway- superior and friend Enemies * Harley Devlin/Dr Velocity † Appearances * Rush